


Aki, Chrono-Warrior Series 1: The Mechanic with a Fast Paste Dream!

by JadeSaber7860



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dæmons, Magical Technological armor, Other, pantorans, sentient AI's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSaber7860/pseuds/JadeSaber7860
Summary: In the time of the Empire, the Pantoran Mechanic, Aki Makino, who wants to become a racer, finds out she is chosen to fight demonic creatures named Dæmons.(CANCELLED)





	Aki, Chrono-Warrior Series 1: The Mechanic with a Fast Paste Dream!

 

 

Data File, Accessed.

Aki_93847835

 

 

Dimension/Universe: 9500

Multiverse Area: Star Wars

Planet: Sakon, Version 4569

 

Intro Theme: Rhapsody of Youth(Naruto Opening 5)

 

In this Universe, traveling through the starts is easy, and making wars in them is pretty easy(If you have watched all Star Wars Movies and The Clone Wars CGI Cartoon). In this universe, somewhere in the Mid-Rim, exist the desert planet ”Sakon”. This planet is famous for it’s ”Land-Ship Races”. Many creatures gather here to see the high-intensity action of the race!

 

At a Repair Shop named, ”Wells Repairs” works a female Pantoran. Her skin color is blue, her hair is light purple, mistaken easily as pink. She has a ponytail that’s tied up with a dark blue bandana. She wears a short dark purple t-shirt, a black belt, light brown worker pants, and dark grey work boots. 

Common to Pantorans, they have yellow/gold facial markings. On both of her chins are two lines, looking like ”=”. Right above her eyes to the sides are two spiky markings. 

 

This: Is Aki Makino. A mechanic in training by the owner of the Repair Shop, Wells Orkand. Aki is right now fixing a ship’s engine, screwing something with her trusty-rusty wrench. She, however, stops when she hears from the radio about the race. She hears someone named ”Kasorin Agrolan” has gotten first place. And it’s his 7th win this year for the Annual "King of the Road” Race. 

 

”That’s gonna be me one day!"

 

We’re then cut to a flashback of her child self, she is standing right next to two adults who are her parents. They’re watching a race live. Little Aki is amazed by the sheer speed and chaos that’s going on. She wants from that day to become a racer. But she sadly had to be sidetracked by the family business. She comes from a family of mechanics, learns from day one of 3 years old. Then the empire happened... her parents were killed for being suspected Rebels. Thankfully, Wells Orkand is a family friend and took Aki in. Aki has lived here for years now... 

 

One night, after a long day of work. Aki enters her room. The room has one person bed, a desk with mechanic equipment and small race ship models. The walls have posters of race ships too. Aki is about to lay down on the bed when she sees something... odd. 

 

”What’s that?” she asked to herself. She walks to her desk. On it is a weird rectangular metal plate. It’s dark blue with weird light blue rectangular markings. Aki sits down on her chair and takes up the plate to inspect it. It doesn’t seem to have screws. 

 

_”No use of my wrench, then...”_ Aki thought to herself disappointed _._ She then puts the plate on her right wrist. That’s when it starts to shine! Aki gets up from the chair quickly, Aki is engulfed by a blue light. The light stops and Aki has changed. She now has armor. dark blue with light blue rectangular lines. On the back are two long pipes and her hair has grown 10 sizes her original size and is spiky as heck. On her wrist is the metal plate, out from it appears a weird creature. It’s beige, has two big white pupilless eyes and antennas on its half triangular head. 

 

”Are you Aki Makino?” it asks in a young boy voice. Aki is just confused and shock of what is going on right now. She slowly nods. The creature’s eyes become closed happy ones. 

 

”Alright! I’m in the right place this time!!” He shouts excitedly. 

”My name is Zap, and I’m going to be your partner!”

 

”M- my partner?!” Aki asked scarily. 

 

”Yes! You are one of the 4 chosen Chrono-Warrior! The Blue Chrono-Warrior!!!

 

Aki is just confused about this. But she quickly thinks up something to say

 

”So you’re my partner?” she asked

 

”Yes, I’m going to be a kind of operator of yours, I can control some of your equipment and weapons in your armor!!”

 

”So... can you turn this off?”

 

”Yes! Just a second!!” ”Zap” returned into the plate. Aki shined in blue light and was back to normal, holding the plate in her right hand. She puts it down on the desk. 

 

”Ok...” she started ”I’m going to leave it there, and NEVER touch it again” Zap then came out with a sad look on him. ”What!?! WHY?!?!"

 

”I don’t want to be a fighter!” Aki said annoyed ”I want to be a racer!”

 

”That’s out of the question-” Zap shouted back and was about to say something more when an explosion is heard from outside. Aki gets to the window and looks out. There are screams from people and a weird monster scream. 

 

From a shop, out smashes a giant black demonic looking she-bear, with giant fangs. 

 

”What is that?” Aki asked Zap, what kind of monster is this? Zap is flying to the window to look. He gets terrified by the monster.

 

”Ye Gats! That’s a Dæmon!!” Zap shouted, ”It’s the very thing Chrono-Warriors  were made to fight!!” Aki has a good look on the monsters. She thinks that this town has no security. She goes back to the desk and grabs the metal plate. 

 

”Guess I have no choice, then...” she sighed to herself and put the plate on her right wrist. ”Better Get Armored”

 

-!TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE!-

 

Inside the plate, Zap presses a few buttons before pulling a lever. Outside, the metal plate gives out materializing metal, covering Aki’s arm and hand, it continues as it covers the entire body, giving her metal breast plate and giant boots. The back gains long metal pipes and her hair become a spiky mess. She gains a kind of biker helmet that for some reason doesn’t cover her eyes. Aki doe s what she can do and puts her goggles to cover them. Aki does a stand. 

 

She is now the Blue Chrono-Warrior!

 

-!TRANSFORMATION END!-

The Dæmon She-Bear is about to attack a Twi’lek girl when Aki in her Chrono-Warrior kicks the monster away from the girl. The girl looks at the blue armored guy and runs off. 

 

”Ok, so what weapons do I have?” Aki asks Zap. 

 

”Try holding your hands like you hold guns”

 

”Like this?” Aki extends her arms and holds pretend guns. From the hands, materializes small blasters with two spikes on top, while the sides have one spike each. 

 

”Wow...” is all Aki could say. The Dæmon breaks out from the box it crashed into, it roars and dashes at the blue armored figure. Aki aims and shoots at the monster, the laser bullets are deflected by the monster’s hue 

 

”It’s not working!” Aki shouts and jumps, she is able to jump about 30 feet into the air, dodging the beast. 

 

”I’m working on it!!” Zap shouts back pressing buttons at his keyboard. The screen is showing off the She-Bear Dæmon. It shows off statistics like ”Matter” ”Strength”, etc. The screen then zooms into the back of the beast. 

 

”Kick the She-Bear’s back! That’s her weak spot!!” Aki nods and turns around. Zap presses button, which opens the back pipes, a small burst of fire fires from them and Aki is thrown in high speed at the Dæmon when she’s almost there, she extends her legs the hardest she can at the She-Bear’s back. The monster stopped in its track and screams in pain.

 

”NOW SHOT THE HEAD!!”

 

Aki shots with both guns at the monster’s head, the laser gets in and the monster falls down on the ground. It’s dead. Aki looks around. Many people are looking at her.

 

”My name is...” Aki starts, that’s when Zap says ”Jey Lapis!”

 

”Jey Lapis!” Aki finishes and jumps off. 

 

**Later, at an alleyway somewhere.**

 

Aki moves up the goggles and presses something on the helmet, making it disappears. She is gasping heavily

 

”That... that was a rush!” Zap appears from the plate

”Well, I hope it is because more are coming. It would be a shame if you declined now!” Aki looked at the small beige electrical AI. She had to think a lot. This town has now security, as it mostly focused on the Races. Aki sighs

 

”Ok, guess we’re partners for reals now” She extended a pointy finger. Zap changes his face into a happy one and grabs the finger with both hands. 

**< \- TO BE CONTINUED**

 

Ending Theme: Miraculous Ladybug Credits

**Author's Note:**

> Some fun facts, Grip the Griffon and Aki are characters from my old Star wars Fanfiction "Heavily Unserious". Grip was the Guardian of the JingJang Padawan, Kyler Renda, while Aki is Kyler's apprentice from the sequel series that was supposed to happen. Sadly, cancellation happened. But I wanted to use Aki and Grip as I think they have potential still. 
> 
> Here's some links:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/bubblized/art/Heavily-Unserious-Season-1-Episode-Lists-776052680  
> https://www.deviantart.com/bubblized/art/JE-X-s-Story-776151703  
> https://www.deviantart.com/bubblized/art/Jingjang-Biology-and-Culture-776170781


End file.
